Peter's Verrat
by Build.Eradicate.Renew
Summary: ONESHOT - Was wäre, wenn Peter nicht die feige Ratte gewesen wäre, die er war, was wäre, wenn er Charakterstärke besessen hätte, denn warum sonst hätten sich James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin mit ihm angefreundet, was wäre, wenn...


Peters Verrat – Oneshot

Hier meine Version von Peters Verrat, die mir zwar nicht unbedingt plausibler erscheint als die echte, die mir aber dennoch besser gefällt.

Kopiert von meinem alten Profil, von dem ich leider E-Mailadresse und Passwort nicht mehr habe...

Was wäre, wenn Peter nicht die feige Ratte gewesen wäre, die er war, was wäre, wenn er Charakterstärke besessen hätte, denn warum sonst hätten sich James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin mit ihm angefreundet, was wäre, wenn...

Disclaimer: Alles Meins! Ich bin J.K. Rowling... OK, nicht.

Es war eine friedliche in der Nacht, in dem stillen Örtchen Little Hangleton, dass den schwärzesten Zauberer aller Zeiten hervorgebracht hatte. Davon wussten aber die Leute nichts, die ruhig in ihren Betten schliefen und von allerlei Dingen träumten, wie sie ihr Leben verschönern könnten.

Ein einzelner Schrei einer Eule zerriss die Nacht.

In einem Haus brannte noch Licht.

Dort las gerade eine alte Dame ihrer Enkelin ein Märchen vor, von Räubern und Mördern, aber mit einem friedlichen Ende. Nicht wissend, dass sich ungefähr eineinhalb Kilometer entfernt etwas abspielte, was gewiss kein Happy-End werden würde.

Der Friedhof von Little Hangleton lag seltsam still da. Das Grab von Tom Riddle senior erhob sich aus dem Boden, unter der Statue des Todes in der Gestalt eines Sensenmannes, dessen Schrecken jedoch verblasste, wenn man seinen Blick abwandte, auf die klein Wiese in der Mitte des Friedhof. Ja, Lord Voldemort sah aus wie der wirkliche, leibhaftige tot. Seine rotglühenden Augen, die aus seinem schlangenhaftigen Anlitz brannten jagten sogar seinen engsten Gefolgsleuten Schrecken ein. Oh ja, sie fürchteten und verehrten ihn, die Todesser des Lords. Jeden seiner Befehle würden sie ohne zu zögern ausführen, verstoße er auch gegen jeden moralischen Grundsatz.

Wie gerade eben, vor ein paar Minuten.

Da waren sie, die Pettigrews. Allen voran Elena. Ihr Kopf war aufgespießt auf einen Holzpflock und ihre gespenstisch leeren Augen blickten in weite Ferne. Ihr Gesicht war zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen, wie nach der Erlösung von stundenlanger Folter. Und das war es auch gewesen, das wussten alle hier.

Hinter ihr war stand ihre älteste Tochter. Ihr sonst so fröhliches Antlitz war schmerzverzerrt und ihr in sich zusammengesunkener Körper wurde nur von Seilen gehalten, Seile, die sie an einen Pfahl schnürten, einen Marterpfahl, der ihr zum tödlichen Verhängnis geworden war, denn auch aus ihren lebensfrohen Augen war alles von jenem gewichen, sie waren gebrochen, tot.

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schluchzen die Nacht. Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als fünf oder sechs Jahre kniete vor dem Körper ihrer toten Mutter und weinte.

Still und kalt sah der Kreis des Schlangenschädels ihr dabei zu, die Gesichter der Todesser zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen.

Ein Ploppen ertönte.

Peter Pettigrew war angekommen.

„NEIN!" Sein Schrei zerriss die Stille dieser unheiligen Nacht.

Laut weinend sank er in sich zusammen vor dem Körper seiner Frau und seiner älteren Tochter.

Langsam trat Lord Voldemort an ihn heran, flankiert von seinen Gefolgsmännern, den Vorboten des Todes, der er war.

„Peter Pettigrew hat also den Weg zu uns gefunden. Wie rührend." Erklang die spottende Stimme des dunklen Lords.

Teilnahmslos sah Peter auf zu dem Mann, der sich der dunkle Lord nannte.

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich wieder was er war: gebrochen wie seine älteste Tochter, sein Körper nur noch eine fast willenslose Hülle.

„Wie du siehst haben wir dein jüngeres Töchterlein noch verschont", begann der dunkle Lord schneidend," verrat uns den Aufenthaltsort der Potters, und es bleibt auch so."

Peters gleichgültiger Blick fiel auf seine Tochter und für einen Augenblick spiegelte sich tiefe Liebe in seinem Blick wieder, die aber sofort in den Tiefen seiner Seelenspiegel verschwand.

„Godric´s Hollow, Am Lilienhang 6", erklang eine eintönige Stimme, die nur schwer als die Peter Pettigrews zu erkennen war.

Im selben Augenblick fällte ein grüner Blitz das um seine Mutter weinende Mädchen und die schwarzen Gestalten verschwanden von dem Ort des Grauens.

Zurück blieb ein gebrochener Mann in der Gewissheit des Todes seiner Familie und seines eigenen Verrates an seinen besten Freunden.

Dann wurde es dunkel um Peter, während im selben Augenblick weit entfernt der wohl dunkelste Lord der Welt von einem Jungen besiegt wurde, einem Jungen, der die Welt verändern würde.


End file.
